Bone fixation screws for use in Cranio-Maxillofacial surgery are generally designed with small diameters and low profile heads including tool engaging structures (e.g., recesses shaped to correspond to the shape of the tool). The engagement of the tool with the bone screw permits the transfer of torque from the tool to the bone screw. In some circumstances, for instance during mandibular fixation procedures, the torque applied from the driver to the bone fixation screw occurs at angulations that can cause the driver to back out from the screw, thereby disengaging the coupling between the driver and screw. Furthermore, if the tool is not accurately aligned with the screw head, the applied torque can approach a failure level, which causes the engaging structures in the head to deform and ultimately results in failure of the coupling between the driver and the screw. The engagement between the bone screw and the driver is then compromised and a specialized surgical tool must be used to manipulate the bone screw within the body. What is therefore desired is a method and apparatus for more reliably coupling a driver tool and a bone fixation screw.